


Haiku for Rhett

by MissPerfect_NCstate



Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPerfect_NCstate/pseuds/MissPerfect_NCstate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku written to Rhett from Link's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku for Rhett

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I have posted anything - anywhere. I have been inspired reading everyone's beautiful writing.  
> The 5/7/5 style of Haiku just seems to be the way that my brain works...so I thought I would start out with this.  
> Enjoy!

Writing the bad words  
You color outside the lines  
Just the two of us

 

Always together  
Riding bikes all summer long  
Sharing everything

 

Keep score for the girls  
Travel with the team to games  
I can watch you play

 

In the cow pasture  
Broken glass to seal the deal  
We will do great things

 

Driving out of town  
Lazy days at the river  
The sun in your hair

 

Far away from home  
Sleeping over you each night  
Enjoying closeness

 

Sitting on your left  
Legs touching under the desk  
Always wanting more

 

How did I get here  
Without ever telling you  
How much I love you


End file.
